Star Trek: The Ultimate Enemy
by Go4thegold
Summary: Six months after Nero's defeat, the crew of the Enterprise encounters an enemy they did not expect.


Star Trek: The Ultimate Enemy

Narrator: Year 2258, six months after the events that transpired in the most recent "Star Trek" film, the crew of the Enterprise is currently exploring a region of space previously unexplored by the Federation. Currently, the Enterprise is en route to a planet thought to host a potentially warp-capable civilization, hoping to make first contact and have this race join the United Federation of Planets.

Kirk: Captain's log, stardate 2258.94, after a month of traveling at warp speed, the enterprise is about to reach its destination, and not a moment to soon either, some of the crewmembers have been, "on the edge" as of late. Hopefully reaching a new planet will help those crewmembers relax, however for some reason I feel even tenser as we approach our destination, which is surprising because there were no Klingon or Romulan Vessels spotted within two hundred light-years.

Spock: Captain, I must inform you that we will be arriving at our destination within fifteen minutes.

Kirk: Good, it will be nice to finally get of this ship after over a month of travel.

Chekov: Captain, we have an incoming message from Starfleet Command.

Kirk: Onscreen.

Pike: Captain Kirk

Kirk: Well, if it isn't Admiral Pike, I am pleased to inform you that we are about to arrive at our destination.

Pike: Well I'm sorry to inform you of this, but I'm ordering you to alter course.

Kirk: Admiral?

Pike: Some tracking teams noticed that a Romulan armada was destroyed recently, and no other vessels were detected within fifty light-years of the area where the ships were destroyed.

Kirk: Does Starfleet have any idea as to what destroyed the armada?

Pike: Unfortunately, no, however the tracking teams did pick up this signal that may offer some insight as to what caused this.

Narrator: The Enterprise receives a signal that was picked up during the time the Romulan armada was destroyed, it is unlike anything that has been observed by Starfleet in the years since it was first founded, and as a result leaves the crew stunned.

Kirk: Admiral, is this correct?

Pike: Unfortunately, yes, I'm sending the coordinates to you now. Your orders are to investigate the area and, if possible, find out what destroyed the armada. When you're done, return to Earth and relay that information to Starfleet command, Admiral Pike out.

Kirk: Alright then, let's get moving.

Spock: Captain?

Kirk: We need to find out what destroyed those Romulan warships, and this is the best way to do it.

Spock: I am simply pointing out logic captain; first of all, the coordinates given lead us straight to the heart of the Romulan Neutral zone, second of all, there is a high probability that this could be a trap.

Kirk: I am willing to take that risk, (presses a button on his chair) Scotty.

Scotty: Yes Captain?

Kirk: I need you to alter course to match the following coordinates, X2159-EB37549.442

Scotty: Captain?

Kirk: We have orders to investigate that area direct from Admiral Pike

Scotty: But captain.

Kirk: That's an order Scotty, set a course for that location, maximum warp

Scotty: Aye captain

Kirk: Lieutenant Uhura, analyze the signal we received, see if you can figure out just what destroyed the Romulan armada. If we find out that much, then we can at least know what to expect when we arrive at our new destination.

Uhura: Aye Captain

Kirk: Sulu, tell security to go to red alert, and prepare for a potential confrontation, I want all weapons online by the time we arrive at those coordinates

Sulu: Aye captain.

Kirk: Okay then, I'll be in my ready room if anyone needs me, and by the way, don't need me, that's an order. Spock, you have the bridge.

Narrator: The scene shifts from the bridge to the ready room where captain Kirk is looking over some past log entries, in the meantime, Spock enters.

Spock: Captain?

Kirk: I thought I ordered you to not need me.

Spock: I simply wish to speak with you captain.

Kirk: About what?

Spock: Well, I simply noticed that you seemed to have been trying to isolate yourself from the crew as much as possible lately, can you tell me why?

Kirk: What can you expect, we have been traveling for over a month, and then just as we were about to reach a new planet and get of this ship, we're ordered to alter course and investigate a Romulan armada that was destroyed by an unknown enemy.

Spock: It is understandable why you would be anxious about something such as this, however we…

Kirk: It's not just that Mr. Spock, instinct is telling me that something bad is about to happen.

Spock: It's rude to interrupt captain.

Kirk: So it's rude even when your intuition is telling you that you are about to get killed.

Spock: I am simply saying that while you would use overwhelming fear as…

Kirk: Not overwhelming fear, powerful intuition, there is a difference.

Spock: Would it help if I told you that I have been experiencing similar thoughts about our fate, and may I also mention that during my time aboard the Enterprise, I have learned that your intuition is rarely mistaken.

Kirk: So you share my concerns

Spock: Only because they are reasonable, considering that the last time something such as this happened…

Kirk: Nero

Spock: It is extremely unlikely that something similar to what happened six months ago would happen again.

Kirk: Not unless there was another black hole device at the time Nero traveled back.

Spock: One hundred twenty-nine years is a very long time. It could happen.

Kirk: True.

Spock: True, however unlikely.

Kirk: What matters now is that we be ready for whatever comes ahead, and make sure that…

Narrator: Just as Kirk is about to finish his sentence, Lieutenant Uhura contacts him from the bridge.

Uhura: Captain?

Kirk: Weren't my orders not to need me?

Uhura: The present situation requires me to disobey your orders, and for you to come to the bridge.

Kirk: Alright then, let's see what the issue is. (Enters the bridge along with Spock) Okay lieutenant, what's the problem.

Uhura: Not so much a problem captain, however I believe I have some insight as to what destroyed the Romulan armada.

Kirk: And?

Uhura: I discovered that the signal Starfleet discovered was actually several signals that became blended together due to the distance traveled.

Kirk: So what destroyed the armada?

Uhura: I am not entirely sure yet, however there are clear signs that there were spatial distortions potentially caused by a quantum singularity.

Kirk: So the armada flew to close to a singularity and fell in?

Uhura: No otherwise the signal from the singularity would have been the most dominant signal; I discovered that there were at least three signals besides the ones emitted by the armada.

Kirk: So what else did you find?

Uhura: There are the signatures of two other vessels within the signal, both of unknown origin; however one ship seemed to emit bioelectrical signals, indicating that it could have been at least partially organic based.

Spock: It could have been a Breen warship, The Breen are known for using organic based vessels.

Uhura: There's more, before the armada was destroyed, I discovered a hail to the lead Romulan ship sent by one of the other vessels I detected.

Kirk: Did you ever manage to decode the hail?

Uhura: Yes captain.

Kirk: Let's hear it then.

(Uhura taps her computer screen lightly)

Computer: "We are The Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will ad your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Resistance is futile. Your culture will adapt to service us."

Kirk: Okay, I can be sure that Starfleet has never encountered a race like that.

Spock: I'm rather intrigued, that voice said it was going to ad the Romulan's technological _and biological_ distinctiveness to its own. What do you suppose it meant?

Kirk: Did you notice that the voice referred to itself as "we"?

Uhura: Perhaps this race links its members through a unified mind. Like a collective.

Spock: And then go about capturing life forms, assimilating them into their race, then gathering their technological and biological information and adding it to their own.

Kirk: And at the same time, adapting to that race's weapons.

(Suddenly, all three remember what the voice said)

All three: "Resistance is futile"

Kirk: Looks like we have another race to worry about, and this one is stronger than any enemy we've faced so far

Spock: We need to proceed with extreme caution. If we get assimilated, it will be the end of everything.

Uhura: There's more to it than that. While I was looking over the signal, I noticed that when the singularity appeared, the bio readings detected appeared shortly after.

Spock: Perhaps this race knows how to create singularities at will?

Uhura: Perhaps, however I noticed also that when the bio readings appeared, the readings of the Borg vessels, and the Romulan vessels shortly after, disappeared. Then the bio readings vanished, and finally the singularity.

Kirk: Are you saying that these new aliens destroyed The Borg ships?

Spock: Perhaps these are creatures that The Borg have never encountered before.

Kirk: Either that or their technology is so advanced that even The Borg cannot adapt to it.

Uhura: Either way we should not let our guard down.

Kirk: Agreed, Mr. Sulu, send the following information throughout the ship, and make sure that if we encounter any vessels made by a race called the Borg, fire all weapons on that vessel

Sulu: Aye captain.

Spock: What about a possible encounter with The Breen?

Kirk: We should first try to open up peaceful negotiations with them should we encounter The Breen.

Sulu: Permission to ask a question captain.

Kirk: Permission granted.

Sulu: Why are my orders to fire on the Borg at first sight rather than to negotiate?

Kirk: With all due respect, I doubt anyone can negotiate with the Borg.

Narrator: As the Enterprise approaches its new destination, the possibility of not one, but two dangerous new enemies raises tension among the other crewmembers, however eventually, the ship reaches the coordinates, and readies itself for whatever lies ahead.

Kirk: All-stop in five, four, three, two, one.

Chekov: We have arrived captain.

Kirk: Good, Mr. Sulu, scan for any Borg vessels.

Sulu: None captain.

Kirk: Any quantum singularities?

Sulu: No

Kirk: How about bio readings?

Sulu: No captain

Kirk: Well keep an eye out, keep me informed of. . .

Chekov: Captain, I am detecting subspace distortions twenty-thousand kilometers away from the ship!

Kirk: Onscreen.

Narrator: Suddenly, a cube shaped vessel appears seemingly out of nowhere. In that very instant, it hails the Enterprise.

Borg Cube: We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Existence as you know it is over. Resistance is futile. Your culture…

Kirk: FIRE EVERYTHING!

Narrator: The Enterprise's weapons all fire simultaneously. Within two minutes, the Borg vessel is destroyed, however, only by beaming a photon torpedo to the ship's main reactor core.

Chekov: Sensors report total destruction of the wessel captain.

Kirk: (breathing heavily) Good, now let's get out of here, Scotty, set a course…

Sulu: Captain, there is another subspace distortion appearing fifty-thousand kilometers away from the ship captain captain.

Chekov: I am detecting more Borg wessels coming out of that distortion captain; one, two, five, fifteen wessels captain.

Uhura: Captain, a quantum singularity has been spotted forty-thousand kilometers away from the ship.

(Moments after the announcement of the singularity was made, Spock begins to kneel over as if in pain)

Kirk: Spock! (Hails sickbay) Doctor McCoy, prepare to receive a new patient.

McCoy: Aye captain.

Chekov: Captain, you should take a look at this, it seems that the ships from the singularity are dominating the Borg wessels.

Kirk: Looks to me like an opportunity to get out of here. Scotty, get us out of here, maximum warp!

Scotty: Aye captain.

Narrator: As the Enterprise flees, one of the unknown vessels closes in; however the Enterprise and her crew manage to escape without any major damage.

Kirk: Captain's log, stardate 2258.942. After our recent encounter with a new race that could lead to the end of everything, we have managed to pull through with no casualties. As for Spock, Doctor McCoy has informed me that he will be able to return to duty immediately. I will soon visit him in sickbay.

(Kirk enters sickbay to discover Spock on his feet and fit for duty)

Kirk: Well commander, it seems you are one to quickly recover.

McCoy: There is something you should know captain, while I was examining Commander Spock, I noticed that he experienced a telepathic disturbance, however, a disturbance of such intensity could only be caused by another Vulcan, and then, only while a mind-meld was in progress.

Spock: It was no Vulcan that caused this; it was a species completely different. Captain, this knew threat, they don't exist anywhere, no solar system, no galaxy, nowhere in the Universe. Captain, they say that our galaxy is impure, that our galaxy will be purged; that our whole universe will be purged.

Kirk: Sounds bad.

Spock: It gets worse, while I was linked to the alien's minds, they sent me a message.

Kirk: What did they say?

Spock: "The weak, will perish."

Kirk: Anything else we should know?

Spock: Yes, after the link between me and the aliens was severed, I immediately had a vision.

Kirk: What was it about?

Spock: This ship, and everyone on board, will be destroyed.

(The scene shifts to where Kirk is on the bridge, talking with admiral Pike about the events that happened)

Pike: And that is what he described?

Kirk: Yes Admiral.

Pike: This is one hell of a situation. I doubt that even all the ships in The Federation, Romulan, and Klingon Empires combined could stand against this threat.

Kirk: On that note, Admiral, I've been meaning to tell you something.

Pike: What is it Kirk?

Kirk: During the crisis with Nero, I encountered a man who claimed to be from the same time period as him.

Pike: and you did not tell Starfleet about this because?

Spock: (Enters the bridge) Admiral, would it not be more logical to _not_ reveal the existence of a time traveler, as to not risk universe ending paradoxes?

Pike: Well then, in that case Kirk, why reveal the existence of this person now?

Kirk: This is an enemy we know practically nothing about. This time traveler could provide us with information about this enemy, and maybe show us how to defeat it.

Pike: Very well then, what planet is this time traveler on?

Kirk: That I must keep a secret Admiral.

Pike: Very well then Captain. Admiral Pike, out.

Kirk: Spock, walk with me.

Spock: You don't know where this time traveler is, do you?

Kirk: No commander, however, I believe that _you_ might.

Spock: (Shocked) How did you find out?

Kirk: Call it instinct Commander.

Spock: I see.

Kirk: So, do you know where he is or not?

Spock: As a matter-of-fact, yes.

Kirk: Where?

Spock: At coordinates 2748.129-001.

Kirk: On it.

Spock: Captain, do you really think that he will be able to help us?

Kirk: If not, then name another time traveler whose come back to save the future.

Spock: Good point Captain.

Kirk: Alright then, (Calls hangar bay) Captain to hangar bay, prepare our fastest shuttlecraft for me, and have it ready by the time I get down there.

Officer: Understood.

Spock: Good luck Captain

Kirk: Live long…

Spock: … And prosper.

Narrator: After Kirk leaves the bridge and makes his way down toward the hangar bay, he soon departs in the shuttlecraft "Freedom", headed for a planet where the last of the Vulcans that survived the destruction of their home, hoping to find the one person that might be able to help the Federation stop this new and deadly threat. The fate of the entire Universe may be within his possession.

Vulcan vessel: Spacecraft identify yourself.

Kirk: This is captain James Tiberius Kirk of the starship Enterprise requesting permission to land.

Vulcan vessel: Permission granted, proceed to landing bay 2B.

Kirk: Understood.

Narrator: as Kirk lands, a member of the Vulcan high council awaits him in the landing bay. This one just happens to be Spock's father, Sarek.

Sarek: Welcome Captain, it is an honor to have you here.

Kirk: It's an honor to meet you here, Sarek, but I'm not here to exchange pleasantries, I've come looking for someone.

Sarek: And I believe that I know who you are looking for.

Kirk: Do you?

Sarek: Follow me.

(Sarek takes Kirk to a room where another Vulcan is meditating)

Sarek: He is in here, captain.

Kirk: Thank you. (Enters the room) Ambassador, are you in here?

Ambassador Spock: James T. Kirk, why are you here?

Kirk: There's something I need you to ask you about.

Ambassador Spock: Is it urgent?

Kirk: Yes

Ambassador Spock: Tell me then.

Kirk: What do you know about a race called The Borg?

Narrator: At the mention of The Borg, Ambassador Spock immediately fills with terror.

Ambassador Spock: What did you see?

Kirk: Sounds like this is a race that your timeline had a fair amount of trouble with.

Ambassador Spock: Tell me what happened, now!

Kirk: Okay, okay, we were investigating an area of space in the Romulan Neutral Zone. Our mission was to try and discover what destroyed a Romulan armada in that area. Upon our arrival, we soon encountered a cube-shaped vessel. Immediately I ordered fire on that ship and it was quickly destroyed, however, moments later, more cubes arrived and were immune to our weapons.

Ambassador Spock: Tell me more.

Kirk: Immediately after the Borg cubes appeared, a quantum singularity was detected…

Ambassador Spock: (In a very panicked tone) Did any organic-based vessels appear from the singularity?

Kirk: Yes and they quickly destroyed the Borg ships. We barely escaped ourselves.

Ambassador Spock: No, no, no, no, no, no. This cannot be, but it is. How?

Kirk: Do you know about them?

Ambassador Spock: Yes, these are the most dangerous races that anyone will ever encounter.

Kirk: Can you tell me more about them?

Ambassador Spock: Yes, The Borg are a race of beings with organic bodies and cybernetic implants. They are driven by only one goal, assimilating everything.

Kirk: And the other race?

Ambassador Spock: To the Borg, they are known as Species 8472, however to a race of beings called the Hirogen, they are called Fluidians. They do not need to eat, breathe, or speak. They are considered the ultimate form of biological evolution.

Kirk: Anything else I should know?

Ambassador Spock: Yes, however explaining it all to you would take far too long. Furthermore, your crew should also know about this race, and it would take too long to explain all the information to them.

Kirk: Can you at least tell me how to fight this threat?

Ambassador Spock: (Grabs a device resembling an I-pad of a nearby shelf and hands it to Kirk) Jim, all the information you need to know is in this device. Use it well, and one more thing. (Grabs a small glass case of another shelf and hands it to Kirk) Take this with you, it will prove vital in fighting the Fluidians.

Kirk: May I ask how exactly?

Ambassador Spock: That would take to long to explain.

Kirk: Very well then, however, before I leave, may I ask you a question?

Ambassador Spock: Go right ahead Jim.

Kirk: Why are you giving me this technology when you know that it could dangerously alter the current timeline?

Ambassador Spock: This is an enemy that the Federation will not encounter for over one hundred years. By giving you this technology, I hope that we will be on a more level playing field. And also, this is a new timeline, anything is possible.

Kirk: Okay then. Wish me luck.

Ambassador Spock: I would not worry about that captain.

(The scene shifts to a section of the Enterprise where Spock, McCoy, Uhura, and Chekov are all looking through scans of the bioship that they encountered to look for any potential weaknesses that could be useful in future conflicts against the aliens that built it)

Chekov: Perhaps we could try a hyper quantum computer to analyze the DNA of the wessel.

Uhura: Unfortunately, not even all the ships in Starfleet could match that much processing power.

McCoy: Perhaps we could divide the data into smaller portions and have more ships analyze those smaller portions.

Spock: Unfortunately, even that would prove impossible, as the only race with the technology to analyze even small portions of this data is The Borg. Furthermore, this is not like normal DNA, this is a completely different form of it, so we will need to use completely different methods of analyzing DNA to have any chance of decoding this life form.

Kirk: (enters the room) That will not be necessary.

Spock: Captain, I trust your errand went well?

Kirk: Indeed, I have information about our new enemy, and technology to help us fight it.

Spock: Excellent, now we can at the very least stand a fighting chance.

Chekov: What information have you gathered about our new enemy, captain?

Kirk: Plenty, apparently The Borg originated in the Delta Quadrant, our first contact with them was not supposed to happen until 2365.

Uhura: Anything else we should know?

Kirk: Yes, to The Borg, the race that was in the organic-based vessels is known to them as species 8472, however to a race of beings called The Hirogen, they are known as The Fluidians. They originate in a parallel universe dubbed "Fluidic Space", they are alone there. There is no one else.

McCoy: Big deal, we know where they are from, but how do we fight them?

Kirk: The answer to that question lies in The Fluidian's immune system, and The Borg's process of assimilating individuals.

Spock: So where do we begin?

Kirk: When a Borg assimilates an individual, they start by injecting trillions of nanoprobes into the individual's bloodstream. This process will not be effective against the Fluidians as their immune system is extremely advanced. Ironically, it's these same nanoprobes that could turn the tide in our fight against them.

McCoy: How so?

Kirk: All we need to do is modify several nanoprobes to emit the same electro-chemical signatures as the Fluidian cells, when the nanoprobes reach their target; they will denaturate in that instant, taking the Fluidian cells with them.

McCoy: There are problems with this plan; first of all we have no nanoprobes to modify, second, we don't know the electro-chemical signatures of the cells we need to target.

Spock: We already know the signatures of the Fluidian cells from our analysis of our scans of their vessel.

Kirk: And I already have a nanoprobe that we can study.

McCoy: That still leaves one problem, how are we supposed to make enough nanoprobes to have any chance against this new threat?

Chekov: Starfleet medical has used microscopic robots to monitor a patient's bloodstream. We should start there.

Uhura: There are still more issues we need to examine: Primarily the transportation of the nanoprobes to the Fluidian vessels, and what are we going to do about The Borg?

Chekov: Perhaps we could send a shuttlecraft to a nearby Borg wessel, in that shuttle's main computer would be a program that, once assimilated, would destroy the entire…

Spock: Genocide.

Chekov: Pardon me commander?

Spock: Your plan, although would have a high chance of succeeding, would nevertheless be a clear act of genocide, something that I will not allow you to enact.

Chekov: Commander, this is…

Kirk: An attempt to save countless lives? The ones that have been assimilated were innocent people from the beginning, if we destroy The Borg, we will end up killing those innocents, not saving them.

Spock: I agree with the captain, such actions would not only be illogical, but amoral.

Chekov: Doctor?

McCoy: Forget it whiz kid.

Chekov: Lieutenant?

Uhura: I will not partake in genocide.

Kirk: Well, it looks like you're out-voted.

Chekov: Then how are we supposed to fight The Borg? They adapt after every battle, they are unstoppable. We cannot fight them head on.

Kirk: That is where you're wrong Ensign.

Chekov: How so?

Kirk: (Hands Chekov the device that Ambassador Spock gave Kirk earlier) Take this; it has all the information we need, plus some extras.

Chekov: Captain, this cannot be possible; ablative hull generators, transphasic torpedoes.

Kirk: All technology to help us fight The Borg. Dr. McCoy, get to work analyzing that nanoprobe, when you're finished contact Starfleet medical and tell them to manufacture enough of those nanoprobes to meet the needs for the upcoming battle. Mr. Spock, inform Admiral Pike that we have technology that can aid us in the fight against this new foe, and I want to make sure that we have ablative generators installed and transphasic torpedoes in our weapons arsenal, so analyze those blueprints. Dismissed.

Narrator: As the Enterprise prepares for the upcoming battle, tension is high, as the stakes couldn't be higher. The fate of the whole universe could depend on the outcome of the battle at hand.

Kirk: Captain's log, supplementary, after giving Starfleet much needed technology to help us fight our new foe, the entire Enterprise is preparing for battle. It has been decided that, in order to send a message to the Fluidians that the federation can actually hurt them, only one vessel will attack them. The Enterprise, obviously chosen to carry out the attack due to past experiences, will attack the Fluidians in their space to increase the psychological effect of the message we are sending. In preparation for the battle, the Enterprise has been given photon torpedoes with the newly modified nanoprobes encased within them, and a high yield warhead for larger groups of enemy vessels. As for The Borg, the Enterprise has been outfitted with ablative hull generator and transphasic torpedoes for any future encounters with them. All this technology obviously obtained from the device that a certain time traveler gave to me. Hopefully, it will turn the tide in any future conflicts with our foes.

McCoy: You sent for me Captain?

Kirk: Yes, I want you to get to work on something for me. (Hands McCoy a device similar to the one that Ambassador Spock gave to him) I want you to produce a variant of this pathogen to my specifications. Restrict all access to this file to yourself and only yourself.

McCoy: May I ask what this is Captain?

Kirk: Our key to defeating The Borg once and for all.

McCoy: What are you planning Jim?

Kirk: It's all in the file Doctor.

Spock: (Enters the room) Captain, I am pleased to inform you that the Enterprise is ready for battle. The attack on the Fluidians will commence on your command.

Kirk: Good, Doctor McCoy, you are dismissed.

McCoy: Thank you Captain.

Kirk: Spock, I need to have a word with you.

Spock: May I ask what the matter is that you want to discuss with me, Captain?

Kirk: Listen Spock… between you and me, I don't think we're going to make it back from this mission alive.

Spock: Your concerns are reasonable, considering that we are going directly to the heart of enemy territory. The Fluidians will have the advantage.

Kirk: It's not just that Commander, your vision

Spock: When we first encountered this new threat, yes, that is something to be concerned with; however, I am personally surprised that you are concerned about it at a time such as now.

Kirk: And you say there is not a reason to be concerned.

Spock: We have technology far in advance of what we had when we first encountered this new threat, it would be illogical to worry.

Kirk: Even still, we cannot be sure that this new technology will help us. We are about to enter enemy territory, it will be, perhaps, the most dangerous mission in Starfleet history.

Spock: Your concerns are justified, Captain, however, know this; I will be by your side every step of the way.

Kirk: I admit, it's strange to hear you say that after what we've been through before.

Spock: We started out at each-other's necks, and now it is difficult for me to imagine life without you, Captain.

Kirk: Then I guess that makes two of us.

Spock: So, are you ready, Captain?

Kirk: You can count on it. (Enters the bridge along with Spock, presses a button on his chair) Attention crewmembers, this is Captain James T. Kirk speaking. The planned attack on the Fluidians will commence in exactly one hour. I want this ship ready for battle by that time. The enemy that we are facing is one that the Federation has never encountered up until now, and already we know that it is perhaps the most dangerous race anyone will ever encounter, so hear this. If we prevail, it will be the greatest victory in Starfleet history, however if we lose, then it has been nice working with you.

Narrator: And so, one hour passes relatively quickly on board the Enterprise. Much of the crew is nervous about the upcoming battle, knowing that there is a significant chance that they will not survive, however, that does not stop them from getting the ship ready within that time period. Soon, all the crewmembers are gathered on the bridge, ready for battle.

Kirk: How are we Mr. Sulu?

Sulu: We have cleared spacedock Captain.

Kirk: Excellent, now Chekov, open a singularity.

Chekov: Aye captain. (Presses a button on his console, and an intense graviton beam is directed toward a region of space close to the ship)

Spock: The singularity is stable, Captain.

Kirk: Good, engines full. (The Enterprise heads toward the singularity at full impulse speed)

Uhura: captain, we will be crossing the event horizon in exactly ten seconds.

Kirk: Keep an eye on the ship's structural integrity.

Narrator: The Enterprise crosses the event horizon. What lies on the other side leaves the crew stunned.

Chekov: What is this captain?

Kirk: I am not sure.

Spock: Some form of organic fluid, however does not seem to have the same properties regular matter does.

Kirk: Okay then, Uhura, give me some status on the ship's structural integrity.

Uhura: At maximum, Captain.

Kirk: Good, scan the region for any bioships.

Uhura; There are none captain, however the scanners are detecting an anomaly just two-million kilometers away from the ship.

Kirk: Sounds worth investigating. Mr. Sulu, set a course for that anomaly, full impulse.

Sulu: Aye Captain.

Narrator; The enterprise heads toward the anomaly that was picked up on the scans. The crew does not know about the startling revelation that it carries with it.

Chekov: Okay, the anomaly will be within sight in approximately thirty seconds.

Kirk: Mr. Sulu, all stop.

Sulu: Aye, Captain

Narrator: The Enterprise steadily slows down and stops, leaving the anomaly in plain sight. It is something that leaves the entire crew shocked beyond reason.

Spock: Captain, is that…

Kirk: The Narada?

Uhura: How did it get here?

Kirk: (Remembers what happened six months prior) This is all my fault.

Spock: Captain, what are you saying?

Kirk: This is all MY FAULT!

McCoy: Jim, it isn't your fault.

Kirk: YES IT IS, I'M THE ONE THAT FORMULATED THE PLAN THAT SENT THE NARADA DOWN THAT BLACK HOLE. THE SINGULARITY AT ITS CENTER TRANSPORTED THE WREKAGE TO HERE. THAT IS WHY THEY CLAIM WE CONTAMINATED THEIR REALM!

Spock: Captain, I would not blame yourself, no one could have foreseen such consequences as a result of your plan…

Kirk: THAT DOESN'T MATTER, THEY HAPPENED, IT'S MY FAULT THAT…

Uhura: Captain, There are bioships closing in on our position.

Kirk: What, how many?

Uhura: I believe exactly one-hundred-eighty bioships.

Sulu: Captain, didn't Spock say we were all going to die?

Kirk: (after a long pause) Not without a fight, Sulu, we need to get these guys to chase us, so set the impulse engines to maximum. Chekov, deploy ablative hull armor, and make sure that a high yield warhead is ready.

Sulu and Chekov: Aye, Captain.

Spock: I am rather curious that the bioships were attacking Borg vessels rather than Romulus.

Uhura: according to the scanners, there was Borg technology on the Narada, it is possible that the Fluidians took one look at it and assumed that the Borg are the ones who created it.

Kirk: That doesn't matter now. What matters is winning the battle at hand. (Presses a button on his chair) All crewmembers, battle stations!

Narrator: As the Bioships draw closer, Spock receives a telepathic message from one of the Fluidians. They say that the enterprise has contaminated their realm, and despite their claims that they have a weapon and will use it if the Fluidians do not call off their attacks on the galaxy, they continue their onslaught against the enterprise. When the Bioships get close enough to the ship, Kirk orders the high yield warhead to be fired. After a few moments, all the bioships are destroyed. After which Kirk orders another singularity to be opened so they can leave Fluidic Space.

Kirk: Okay, where are we?

Spock: Wolf 359, captain

Kirk: Very well then, what about our Fluidian problem?

Spock: The bioships are returning to their realm, captain.

Kirk: Good, now let's go home. Scotty set a course for…

Chekov: Captain, there is a grawometric distortion appearing fifty-thousand kilometers of our port bow.

Uhura: I'm detecting at least fifty Borg vessels coming from that singularity.

Narrator: On queue, fifty Borg vessels appear from the distortion, immediately they are hailed

Borg Queen: Hello there, Captain.

Kirk: Who are you?

Borg Queen: Quite simple really. I am The Borg, you have something that we want, if you do not hand it over, we will take it via assimilation.

Kirk: If we give you the technology you need to defeat species 8472, you'll assimilate us anyway.

Borg Queen: So be it, however know this, you were warned.

Narrator: shortly after the transmission ends, a battle ensues between the fifty Borg cubes, and the starship Enterprise. Thanks in part to its ablative generators and transphasic torpedoes, it quickly ends with enterprise as the victor.

Kirk: Well, I think that was enough excitement for one day.

McCoy: The scariest thing is that the Borg Queen looked just like my ex-wife.

Kirk: Okay Scotty, _now _set a course for Earth

Scotty: With Pleasure Captain.

Epilogue

(The scene opens with Kirk and pike speaking to one-another)

Pike: Jim, I thought that I might be the one to inform you that negotiations were successful, both the Romulans and the Klingons agreed to use this new technology only in a possible encounter with either the Borg or the Fluidians.

Kirk: Sounds good, Admiral.

Pike: I must also Inform you that starfleet will be keeping an eye out for any Fluidian activity to make sure they're not stepping out-of-line. I would encourage your first officer to monitor them occasionally to make sure that they don't try anything.

Kirk: I will relay this information to him, Admiral; also, could you contact Admiral Archer and tell him that we found his prized beagle?

Pike: Gladly, I'm sure he will be very pleased.

Kirk: If that's it then, Admiral; Kirk out.

Spock: (enters the room) Captain, if I may have a word with you.

Kirk: Spock, just the Vulcan I wanted to see. Come, walk with me.

Spock: I assume there is something you want to tell me, Captain?

Kirk: As a matter-of-fact, yes, Admiral Pike has just informed me that Starfleet will be carefully monitoring space for any Fluidian activity, and believes you could help with monitoring due to your telepathic abilities.

Spock: Seeing the logic in that, I will comply.

Kirk: Good, and also, you wanted to speak with me?

Spock: Yes, do you remember when you said that no one could negotiate with the Borg?

Kirk: Yes?

Spock: Well, believe-it-or-not, someone did, or rather will.

Kirk: Enlighten me please.

Spock: In the year 2374, Kathryn Janeway, captain of the starship, Voyager, being stranded in the Delta Quadrant, and needing to cross a portion of Borg space to return to Earth, will successfully negotiate an agreement where Voyager would be able to safely pass through Borg space, and in exchange, will help the Borg develop technology they need to help fight Species 8472.

Kirk: So it seems that when the situation is life-or-death, the Borg will ignore their instinct to assimilate everything to save themselves.

Spock: Unfortunately, when Species 8472 was forced back into their realm, Voyager was still in Borg space, and so the Borg terminated the agreement and attempted to, unsuccessfully, assimilate voyager. In that process, the crew managed to De-assimilate one drone, Seven of Nine, who quickly integrated herself into the crew.

Kirk: I didn't think anyone could survive being De-assimilated.

Spock: It does sound improbable, however it has happened before then.

Kirk: Like, when?

Spock: In the year 2367, after an attempt to assimilate Humanity, Captain Jean-Luc Piccard, who was chosen to be the Voice of the Borg, would be de assimilate without any significant damage to himself, however, memories of his assimilation still haunted him.

Kirk: Spock, if I may ask, what ship did Piccard Captain?

Spock: The USS Enterprise-D, however, that was another future, anything is possible.

Kirk: Yep, anything. (The scene ends with Kirk and Spock staring out a window into the vastness of deep space, wondering what adventures await)


End file.
